1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector adapted for a ball grid array (BGA) device, especially to a test socket for a BGA device.
2. Description of Related Art
As FIG. 1 shown, a conventional contact 100 adapted for a test socket includes a base portion 102 and a solder leg 101 extending downward from the base portion. The contact further includes a pair of contacting arms 103 with clamping portion 104 for clamping solder balls of a BGA devices (not shown). The contacts 100 are retained in an insulating housing of an electrical connector and the solder legs are soldered on a PCB. The connector is fitly set on the PCB. However conductive pads on the PCB will be destroyed after several replacement of different electrical connectors.
Therefore, an electrical connector with improved contacts is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.